


Dream with me, Link.

by hollowmagic



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Koholint Island, Link can’t leave the island, Marin doesn’t want him to leave, Mute - Freeform, Quirky Marin, Sea, Trapped, sea shells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowmagic/pseuds/hollowmagic
Summary: “This is my first walk with you, Link.”Marin wants to find out what’s going on in the stranger’s head nowadays.





	Dream with me, Link.

"This is my first walk with you, Link."

He stares at the ocean, entranced by the rolling waves. Marin's hair is flowing with the sea breeze, the little flower in her hair waving in sync. Of all places to end up, he was lucky enough to wash up on the shore of this very island…

There's one problem, however…

"_Take care, Link!" Marin cheers, watching Link push his new boat out onto the water. It carries him away from the shore, leaving Marin behind. "It was a short while, but I'm so glad I got to meet you! I'll follow you someday, Link! I'll go out to the sea, too!"_

_Link acknowledges her promise and sets sail. The sail seems to catch a nice breeze, but suddenly, and massive wave of water rises from the ocean. Marin's watching and her smile fades instantly. Link, in full on panic mode, has no idea what to do as the wave approaches menacingly. It's larger than the waves he's witnessed that night- the night he crash landed here._

_His boat rocks as it's hoisted into the air, riding the wave, nearly upside down. Marin runs and hides behind a nearby palm tree. The wave crashes against the sand, Link's boat crashing with it, and it's all slowly dragged back into the ocean._

"_Link?!" Marin yells, frightened by what she just witnessed. There, she sees him on the wet sand, drenched from head-to-toe and coughing his lungs out. She knows it's a stupid question, but, "Are you alright?!" is the only thing she can really think of in this situation._

_It was the most surreal thing she's ever seen. Not once has she seen a wave that big...and by pure chance of it happening when Link is setting sail. _

_Once he recovers, he tries again, this time with another boat he rented. He gave Marin some money to pay the rental man back. With his clothes sort of dried, he opens the sail and takes off, rowing his way into the water. The girl says goodbye again, but..._

_Like some supernatural phenomena, the wave appears again, bigger and meaner than the previous, but Link takes his chance and jumps into the water. He tries to _swim _his way past the wave, and-_

_Wha-?!_

Something _makes his entire body jerk backward. It's like someone's grabbed him and started pulling him away from the sea, back to Koholint Island. His arms try swim against it, but it's no use. He lands right back on the shore when the wave throws him._

_...What just _happened? _Did the ocean just..._push _him back onto the island?_

_Marin's there and comforts him, but he can't hear her when he's struck with too many questions filling his mind._

_Can he...not leave Koholint Island…?_

  
  


"I have an idea," Marin says, snapping him out of his reverie, "why don't we make this our secret place?" She sounds joyful, like a child in a candy store. "Let's meet here tomorrow when we wake up. I have something I want to show you."

He agrees, a grin tugging at his lips.

The next day rolls around too quickly. Link staggers his way to the beach after waking up too early, heading for his and Marin's secret place. He's eating an apple he picked from a tree, the strange, sour tang of island fruit making his eyes water. Wiping away tears, chewing his breakfast, Link finally arrives at the spot. Marin's already there. She's watching the sea again, lost in it, like a puppy in the rain.

He taps her shoulder.

"Ah!" she yelps and briskly turns around. "Link! Don't scare me like that…!"

He bows apologetically.

The girl had expected him to _say_ something. "...It's okay. Um," she points to something on the sill of the cliff. There's an oddly shaped seashell glistening in the sunlight. It looks as if it was just fished out of the ocean.

Link goes to touch it—

"Wait!"

—he immediately retracts his hand.

"Hold on, Link, this," she snatches it for herself, "this is something really important to me, I just wanted to show you, so don't touch it!"

Marin's glaring as if she is actually _offended _that he tried to touch it. Again, he's bowing in apology. The seashell itself looks rather heavy in her hands; it's large and resembles a hermit crab shell.

After a minute, Marin calms down and holds it out for Link to see- this time he's careful not to even _sniff_ it. The pink texture looks like ceramic, similar to the ocarina he grabbed back at the Dream Shrine. Smiling, he nods at her.

"I'm glad you like it."

He nods again.

The girl puts down her shell on the sill and relaxes her head in her palms. She's back to staring at the ocean longingly, watching, hypnotized. The boy next to her tries to search for whatever she's looking at, but finds nothing but the sparkling sea water. There's silence, and then is when he, too, starts to space out.

Home.

He wants to go home. Now. He doesn't want to be here, nor does he belong here. Everyone he's met is nice, and there's plenty of food to eat. It's a nice island. Koholint Island is...nice. Marin's nice, too, but she has her own quirks. Tarin's a nice guy, as well. Everyone is different from each other, so it's not like he's on repeat.

_Zelda…_

_His confusion is at the pinnacle, frantically looking around to orient himself. The first thing he sees is a girl with gorgeous hair. Zel-?_

…_._

"_Huh?" she grimaces. "Zelda? No, I'm not Zelda…"_

_Not Zelda…_

_Okay…_

"_My name is Marin," she continues, "and you're on Koholint Island. Do you feel okay?"_

  
  


He needs to see Zelda, and that requires his departure from this island. But, how? If he can't escape Koholint Island, then-?

"Hey, Link…?"

Marin's not looking at him.

"..You don't talk much, do you?"

...He doesn't know how to answer that.

"It's okay," she says, looking at him over her shoulder, "it's okay if it's something private. I'm really good at keeping secrets. What're you thinking about?"

Link only stares at the floor. What can he even say? That he doesn't want to stay here? Would that make her mad…? He doesn't want that…!

Marin grins. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." She turns back to the sea. "Hey, why were you out on the ocean, anyway? Were you going somewhere?" she traces her finger in the dirt, "...Who's Zelda?"

He can't answer all that...there's too much to think about.

"Are you listening to me?"

He mutters, "Mm-hmm."

The girl sighs heavily. "You're really mysterious…I think that's…"

…

…

_That it's what…?_

"Never mind, uhm," she shakes her head and takes her shell, "come on...let's go back to Mabe. Christina's treating me to lunch today, would you like to join us?"

Link could never turn down a free meal, so he agrees.

"That's great," Marin says. "Let's go."

Marin walks off back to Mabe Village with Link close behind. He's thinking a lot of things. What Marin was about to say, remembering the road to Animal Village, his new song Marin taught him…

_The Wind Fish…_

_Home…_

_..Zelda…_

….Perhaps those three things could wait just a _little_ longer...

**Author's Note:**

> Link/Marin > Link/Zelda


End file.
